Pearls Before Swine
} |name = Pearls Before Swine |image = Pearls Before Swine.png |px = 260px |start = Sergeant Kylon |end = Sergeant Kylon |location = Denerim |next = The Crimson Oars |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins }} Pearls Before Swine is a side quest received from Sergeant Kylon, the guard captain in the Denerim Market District. A group of mercenaries, the White Falcons, have been causing trouble at The Pearl. Sergeant Kylon wants the Warden to get the mercenaries to leave without killing them. Walkthrough Leave the Denerim Market District and head to The Pearl. The White Falcons can be: * Persuaded to leave. * Intimidated away. * Fought off. They will surrender when any of them is about to die (so you cannot kill all but one of them to get extra XP) and you will have the option to either let them pass or kill them. If you let them pass and tell them to empty their pockets first you gain 2 and 50 XP. * If the mercenaries are made to leave The Pearl, the party will have a random encounter the next time they travel within Denerim. Sergeant Kylon will appear and offer his congratulations for your success in resolving the situation peacefully, but will be interrupted by Cristof and his mercenaries, who will attack. You will be assisted in the fight by Sergeant Kylon and four weapon and shield City Guards. Cristof will be backed by nine melee warriors and two archers. Cristof is a melee lieutenant. Cristof drops the unique item Aodh. * If the White Falcons were killed at the Pearl, Sergeant Kylon will instead be displeased and will order his men to go clean up the mess. The Warden at that point has the option to attack Sergeant Kylon for refusing to give a reward. Result * 2 and 100 XP from Sergeant Kylon if the mercenaries were made to leave The Pearl. * Sergeant Kylon returns to Denerim Market after helping you fight the mercenaries. He will have another quest for you. * If you killed the White Falcons at The Pearl and did not then kill Sergeant Kylon, he will return to the Market District, and will refuse to speak with you again. Bugs After Cristof and his mercenaries are defeated, you should get another cutscene in which Sergeant Kylon remarks on your skill and rewards you for your work at The Pearl. There is a common bug where this cutscene does not start, thus preventing the completion of the quest and the obtaining of subsequent quests in the chain. Try walking away from Sergeant Kylon (but remaining in the Back Alley) to give the game a few seconds to catch up, and then return to him. If the cutscene still doesn't trigger, follow these steps: # Activate the Console # Type runscript zz_dlc_debug # Choose "More options"> "combat pass debug" > "The White falcon attack on Kylon" This will trigger the cutscene and finish the quest. An alternative is: # Activate the Console # Type runscript zz_dlc_debug # Choose "Set up light content quest" > "More..." > "Finish the pearl quest" (this will only set the flag) Both ways will allow you to finish Pearls Before Swine and speak to Kylon to start his other quest. Trivia *The quest name "Pearls Before Swine" is a reference to a biblical passage in Matthew 7:6 "Do not give dogs what is sacred; do not throw your pearls to pigs. If you do, they may trample them under their feet, and turn and tear you to pieces." Category:Dragon Age: Origins side quests Category:Denerim side quests